


Housing

by Laramie



Series: Housing [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy watches Supernatural and thinks about his housing arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housing

**Author's Note:**

> Quick ficlet in honour of todowntononanimpala (congrats on passing your exam!) and abbys-jam-juggler (get well soon!)

“Daisyyyy, stop groaning. We’re trying to  _watch_ this.”

“My belly hurts!” She was curled into a ball on the other sofa, arms clutching her stomach.

“It can’t hurt  _that_  much.”

“Well when you have a uterus, Jimmy, maybe you can criticise, but in the meantime  _yes it hurts that much_.”

Jimmy grimaced, wishing, not for the first time, that they were not all so broke that he, Thomas, Daisy, Ivy and Alfred all had to share a house. Jimmy wondered if he and Thomas could afford to move out, if Jimmy spent less of his student loan on hair products.

Probably not.

In any case, life was not worth living without hair gel.

Thomas laid a hand on his thigh. “Now  _you’re_ making more noise than she is,” he pointed out fondly.

Jimmy stuck his tongue out and returned his attention to  _Supernatural_. Thomas’s thumb rubbed the outside of his thigh and Jimmy wished the two of them lived alone. They couldn’t very well feel each other up in the living room when they lived with three other people. (It was in The Rules and everything, after the incident at Christmas.) Maybe next year they could get their own flat...

“The biscuits are done!” came Alfred’s voice from the kitchen.

Thomas’s head snapped around in interest; Jimmy could no longer see his face, but he knew him well enough to imagine the way his eyes had lit up.

“What kind?” Jimmy called, just to enjoy the way Thomas’s ears pricked up.

“Chocolate chip,” Alfred answered, bringing a plateful of them through to the living room.

“Mmm, gimme,” Daisy whimpered, holding out an arm weakly.

Alfred offered her the plate first, ignoring the way Jimmy and Thomas’s heads followed his movement like excited puppies.

Daisy took three and munched appreciatively. “Brilliant,” she murmured, and Alfred glowed as though he had just received praise from the greatest critic in the country.

“What’s this in aid of then?” Jimmy asked as he took two of his own.

“Celebration! We’ve all passed our exams so we definitely deserve biscuits. Where’s Ivy?”

“Upstairs,” Thomas told him, before taking a bite of chocolately goodness.

Jimmy watched the way his eyes half-closed before biting into one himself. “Oh, Alfred, I’m so glad we live with you,” he said.

“Only when I’ve just baked,” Alfred retorted, grinning good-naturedly.

“Not only! I’m glad when you’ve just made us dinner too.”

“Ivy!” Alfred shouted up the stairs. “Come and get biscuits!”

A moment later, the creaking floorboards charted her progress across her room and down the stairs.

“What are you doing up there anyway?” asked Jimmy as she entered the room.

“Writing my dissertation proposal.” She took a biscuit and ate it.

The three men boggled at her. “That’s not until  _next year_ ,” Jimmy said.

“I know, but our proposals have to be in by the end of this year. These are really good, Alfred.”

“I don’t understand you,” Jimmy said flatly.

“IIIIvyyyy,” Daisy whined.

Ivy glanced at her. “Oh, hold on.”

She disappeared through the door to the kitchen. The bubbling of the kettle and the whirring of the microwave could be heard under the sound of Dean shouting at some demon that Jimmy had lost track of. Two-and-a-half minutes later, Ivy bustled back in, put a lavender heat pack on Daisy’s stomach, a bar of chocolate and packet of ibuprofen in her hands, and a cup of tea on the floor next to her.

“I’m going to marry you,” Daisy promised, tearing open the chocolate.

Ivy patted her on the head and made for her bedroom again. Alfred said to Daisy: “What about me?”

“Buy me a chocolate ring and I’ll think about it,” Daisy said through a mouthful of chocolate.

“I made you biscuits,” he complained, crossing his arms and still standing right in Jimmy’s line of sight.

“Sit your arse down, Alfred, Dean’s making moon-eyes at Cas again,” Thomas ordered.

Alfred pouted, before stumping over to sit next to Daisy, resting one hand on her ankle and giving her a besotted smile.

Ugh... he and Thomas  _really_  had to get their own flat next year.


End file.
